A Month In Gumball's World
by Jessicat-Queen of Kitties
Summary: Jess, a normal girl is sucked into her favourite TV show, TAWOG. At first it seems like a dream, but she quickly becomes homesick. To get home, Jess must survive one month in Elmore, she will have to battle bullies, avoid mean teachers and take down her biggest fear. Only then can she return home. Will Jess make it home? Or will she be stuck in Gumball's world, forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! :) This is my first fan fic that I'm going to publish. I'm a big fan of The Amazing World Of Gumball, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 1

I shoved a handful of salty popcorn into my mouth. "Pig," my older sister Avory stated, eyeing me through her dark brown eyes. "Hey," I swallowed, "you ate most of it during the movie. I'm just getting my share." Avory shook her head in disgust before brightening up. "That was the best movie ever! Oh my gosh, Scorch Trials is the best one yet! Dylan O'Brien is _so_ hot!" she blushed. I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe I missed The Amazing World of Gumball for that junk," I said grabbing another hand full of popcorn. I didn't actually hate Maze Runner, it's just that I like Gumball better.

"It is not junk! It's the movie series that shows emotion and action. It speaks to this generation," Avory said in a Shakespearian like manner.

I rolled my eyes. _You just keep thinking that,_ I thought as I put the popcorn into my mouth.

I could not wait to get home, go onto YouTube and watch some quality Gumball.

After about ten minutes of walking, we finally arrived at our house.

Avory pushed opened the door and walked in, I followed. I dumped the empty popcorn box in the rubbish bin in the kitchen before grabbing my iPad from the kitchen bench. I started to run up the stairs to my room.

"Jess, don't forget, you've got to put the rubbish out at four o'clock," my Mum called after me.

"Kay!" I yelled back and opened my bedroom door. The door was awash with stickers of Lion King, Gumball and drawings. I left the door open and jumped onto my bed. Ahh…

Within two minutes I was surfing YouTube looking for a new Gumball episode. I scrolled through the options before seeing one episode that caught my eye. It was titled, 'Into the Show.' "Haven't seen that one before," I muttered as I clicked on it.

The regular into rolled, but instead of having the title appear after the intro, it had the words, 'have a nice trip.'

"What the hey…?" I touched the screen to pause it, as this had obviously been hacked.

Suddenly, without warning, my finger melted into the screen. No joke, they _melted_. Followed by my hand, then pulling my arm in.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I screamed, "MUM! DAD! HELP ME!"

This was too much for me to take, I felt my face whiten, the world began to swirl and before I knew it, I had fallen onto the wooden board floor and fainted.

…

"HONK! Get off the road you stupid kid!" I heard a voice yell. My eyes snapped open. My eyes were greeted by the burning white sun. I heard a car honk, but my head wouldn't move.

Suddenly the sun was blocked out by a blue cat. Now where had I seen him before?

"Hey, uh, you might want to get off the road," he said in a voice that I had heard somewhere, but I could quite put my finger on where. "I'm on…the road?" I said slowly, my mouth not moving as fast as my brain.

"You want a hand up or something?" the cat asked as he outstretched his paw to me. "Yeah, thanks," I took his paw and he heaved me up.

The same voice that had yelled at me when I first woke up yelled again from a large truck, "Get off the road! I've got Mr Happy chocolate milk to deliver to happy children! They only choose the happiest for this job!" he cried angrily.

 _You sure about that?_ I thought sarcastically.

"We should probably get off the road before he squishes us," the blue cat said to me. I nodded and we walked onto the side walk.

"Finally!" the 'so-called happy' truck driver yelled at us as he drove by.

"One second longer and he probably would have squished us! My name's Gumball by the way," Gumball smiled.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Of course! Gumball! How could I not know him?!

"I'm Jessicat," I smiled back, kind of in awe, "um. Quick question, where am I and how did I get here?" I asked quickly, no longer smiling.

"You're in Elmore. As for how you got here, you literally fell from the sky. Not Kidding. How you survived, I've got no idea. Oh my goodness! Are you an angel cat or something?" Gumball asked, his eyes shining.

"Angel cat? I'm not an angel, but I don't know where you got cat from," I answered.

He looked at me like I might not be right in the head, "you're a cat… that's why. A purple one at that too."

"Say what?" I looked down at what I thought would be my hands. But there were no human hands to be seen. Only two purple, furry, cat paws.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled as I quickly spun around to look at my behind. There, swishing from side to side, was a fluffy purple cat tail.

"Are you okay?" Gumball asked as I stared in disbelief at my tail. "Are you kidding me?! This is…AMAZING!" I smiled back. I was actually in my favourite TV show! Either that or I was being punked.

No, this was all too real to be a prank.

"Glad that you're happy! Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before, Jessicat," Gumball mused, looking me up and down.

"I guess that you could say that I'm new…" I replied. "Want me to show you around? School just finished and I don't have to be home until five. So, what do you say?" Gumball asked.

"That would be awesome, Gumball," I smiled.

I was so excited. I couldn't believe that I was really here. This had to be on of the best things that ever happened to me!

Or was it?

 **Just setting the scene guys. Don't worry, it will get more interesting! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update, but it is here now! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot knowing that someone is reading and enjoying! I hope you like this chapter!**

"And this is where our grand tour ends," Gumball said as he opened the door to his house.

Gumball had spent all afternoon showing me around Elmore. It had been beyond my wildest fantasies. Along the way, I had spotted many familiar faces, and settings from the show. Gumball had even introduced me to a few people, including Larry Needle-Myer, Mr Robinson and the Donut Sherriff.

Granted, I had met Larry when Gumball and I bought ice cream at his shop. Unfortunately, Gumball didn't have any money on him. All he had was a paperclip, a wad of chewed gum and a packet of mints.

"Heh heh, RUN!" Gumball had yelled at me as he sped off, away from Larry. I flashed Larry a nervous smile before dashing after Gumball. "Come back here!" Larry called angrily after us as we fled through the streets. We accidently knocked citizens over as we ran past, I had knocked someone into a pi of drying cement. "Sorry!" I yelled to the cement guy.

I turned my head over my shoulder to see if Larry was still following us. Yep, he was. Darn.

"How are we going to lose him?" I called to Gumball.

"I know a place we can go! Follow me!" He replied, making a quick turn into the nearest neighbourhood.

For some reason, I had a REALLY bad feeling about where Gumball was taking me.

We raced past a blur of houses before making a turn into the yard of one. Gumball and I hid behind a bush at the front of the yard.

I poked my head over a little to see a very frustrated Larry scanning the area for us, before continuing to run forward away from us.

"He's gone," I said, facing Gumball.

"Yeah!" He grinned and high fived me.

"Great idea Gumball! But, whose yard is this?" I inquired. The _last_ I wanted was to get in trouble on my first day in this world.

"Oh, don't worry, this is Mr Robinson's yard! He won't mind," Gumball assured me.

Oh no. Mr Robinson?! I remembered him. Mr Robinson was the cranky old neighbour of Gumball's. Gumball considers Mr Robinson a friend, but in reality Mr Robinson can't _stand_ Gumball! Mr Robinson would turn us in for sure!

"Come on, Gumball, let's go," I urged.

"Huh? Why? We've got to go say hi to Mr Robinson first!" Gumball smiled, stepping towards Mr Robinson's house.

I grabbed Gumball's sleeve, "Maybe tomorrow, Gumball. I bet that your mum must be really worried about you," I reasoned.

A look of disappointment spread across Gumball's face. "Yeah, you're right."

"Let's go," I smiled.

We had barely taken one step out of the bush when we were faced with Mr Robinson staring down at us. He had a scowl permanently imprinted on his face.

Gumball brightened up, "oh hi, Mr Robinson!" he grinned, his eyes shining.

Mr Robinson ignored the greeting and demanded, "what were you doing in my yard?!"

Geez. This guy needed to take a chill pill, we weren't destroying anything, what was his problem?

I stayed silent, based on my knowledge of Mr Robinson, I knew I shouldn't tell him about hiding from Larry. Unfortunately, Gumball did _not_ know that.

"We were hiding," Gumball said.

"From what?" Mr Robinson growled.

"Gumball, shh!" I whispered.

Gumball either ignored me, or didn't hear me because he replied, "from Larry." He then whispered, "We couldn't pay for some ice cream. Don't tell anyone."

I face-pawed.

Gumball had too much faith in this man.

Mr Robinson glared at us both. "You two _stole_! I'm taking you down to the station!"

And that is just what he did.

That was where I met the Donut Sherriff. Thankfully, the Sherriff let us off with only a warning.

 _Wonderful first impressions, Jess,_ I thought to myself as Gumball and I walked back to his house. Which was where we were now.

Gumball and entered his home.

It was exactly like the show, I stood on his door step, and memories of numerous episodes came flooding back to me. I smiled.

"Darwin! Anias!" Gumball yelled up the stairs.

An orange, legged fish came rushing down the stairs before tackling Gumball to the floor in a hug.

"Gumball! Buddy, where have you been?!" the fish, Darwin, screeched in Gumball's face.

A small pink rabbit looked over Gumball and Darwin, Anias. "Yeah, where have you been? Mum and Dad have been worried sick!"

Gumball gently pushed Darwin off of him and stood up. "I met a new friend," he gestured to me, "Darwin, Anias, this is Jessicat. Jessicat, these are my brother and sister, Darwin and Anias."

"Hi," I smiled, feeling incredibly awkward as Anias and Darwin stared at me.

"Hi!" Darwin leapt forward and shook my paw. Meanwhile, Anias stood still and didn't say anything.

Slowly, she took a few steps towards me and shook my paw.

"Where are you from?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um…"

How was I supposed to answer that? Should I lie? If I did, where would I say I was from, Elmore was the only city I knew of in the gumball world. Then again, I couldn't say, 'I'm from a different world, and I got sucked into this world through my iPad." I had no idea what to say.

"Uh… I'm from a different…city…place…" I answered slowly.

Anias's eyes narrowed even further. "How did you get here?" she probed further.

Well that was an easy one.

"I apparently fell from the sky," I replied easily.

"Like an angel cat," Gumball sighed. I could tell he was fantasising an angel cat.

Anias raised her eyebrows. "Fell from the sky? Really?"

I glanced at Gumball. He nodded, "yep."

Anias opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Nicole's head popped around the corner of the kitchen wall. She had a face that shouted, 'angry' and 'worried'.

"Gumball! There you are!" she said angrily, stepping away from the wall with her paws on her hips.

Oh boy. Gumball was in for a lecture, and he knew it. And I knew I was in for more questioning.

…

I sat at the Watterson's dinner table, eating steak with the family.

"So, how did you say you got here again, Jess?" Nicole asked me.

I had been introduced to the Watterson parents and had made up a cover up story. If only I could've made up the story when Anias was questioning me.

"Oh, she-" I cut Gumball off.

"By bus," I answered quickly.

"Oh, that must have been a long trip," Nicole said, putting a piece of steak in her mouth.

"Not really," I replied.

I noticed Anias staring at me from across the dinner table. Not like she was angry, more like she was observing me.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Nicole smiled.

"Thank you, so much!" I practically screamed as I stood up in my chair.

Everyone stared at me. I coughed and sat back down before saying awkwardly, "um, I mean, thanks."

"Where's she going to sleep?!" Richard cried, worriedly.

"We'll make a bed for her in the living room, for now," Nicole answered.

"Not on the couch," Richard whispered.

Nicole seemed to hear him and sighed, "no, honey, not on the couch."

Woah. This woman had super hearing.

"Good," Richard said, satisfied.

After dinner, when Nicole and Richard were busy, Anias dragged me, Darwin and Gumball up to the boy's room. She turned to me, not angry, just curious. "You're not from here, are you? This world, I mean," she asked.

"Wha?!" I exclaimed. How did she know?!

"I read a lot of books," Anias said, as if she had read my mind, "I know you're not. And I want to help."

"H-help with what?" I queried, confused.

"To get you home, you do want to go home, don't you?" Anias asked, her brow creased.

The thought hadn't crossed my mind, I had been too busy admiring the fact that I was _inside_ my favourite show.

"Not right away, but yeah," I said.

"Then we need the solution," Anias decided. She jumped onto a swivel chair and onto the computer.

I turned to Gumball and Darwin, who had not said anything.

"Another world, huh?" Darwin asked, coolly. He was taking this well.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Heard and seen weirder," Darwin smiled.

 _No argument, there._ I thought.

"Found it!" Anias called.

The boys are I crowded around the computer screen as she explained. "So, the web page basically says that you have to life for a month in this world, before you can go back to your own."

"A month?!" I cried.

"Yep," Anias nodded.

"And we're just going to trust the internet on this?!" I yelled.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Brilliant," I mused, "and if I don't…survive? Do I still go back?"

A guilty look crept onto Anias's face. "No."

I sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get through this month!" Gumball grinned.

"Yeah, we will!" Darwin agreed.

"I'm in," Anias nodded.

I smiled at my new friends. Maybe surviving in this world wouldn't be so hard?

To that I say ha! It was going to be a lot harder than I expected.

 **Whew! That one was pretty long! Oh well, it's all good now! Quickly before I sign off, I have quick message for these people:**

 **Llalala: awwww thank you! That means so much!**

 **Jessicat Fan: oh my gosh, that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me, thank you!**

 **FangirlIAm: ha ha! Thanks! Here it is!**

 **Hugs to those three and still a massive thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
